


Scraps

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: A place to post abandoned bits I started writing and can't finish, gave up on, or when in a different direction with.





	1. Chapter 1

Yellow didn’t understand. At all. She slammed her fist hard onto the platform in front of her. It was lucky that no other gems were on it at the time. “Blue, why?”

“They’re just so cute. I need to see the one nice one again.” Blue stared at Yellow, and Yellow stared back, until finally Yellow averted her eyes. “It won’t take very long. It’s on the way to Earth!”  


“Fine, fine. Let’s be going.”  


When the ship finally drops out of hyper speed, Blue looks out the window. Her hands ball into fists as she turns to Yellow, teeth clenched. “this isn’t the Zoo.”

“No, it isn’t. That was a ridiculous request.”  


“But you promised!” Blue seethed, stomping her rather large foot.  


“Ah, on well. I’ll get you two new humans for the zoo before we blow this planet to smithereens. How about that? We can go down now and let you choose.”  


Instantly, Blue’s mood turned around. “That sounds fair.” 

With a simultaneous clap of their hands, Yellow and Blue Diamond exited the ship, followed by their pearls.

The thunder sounded like something careening down, busting through every level of the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes not having a plan leads to just puttering out with having no story.

* * *

Pearl knew shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, she had known Amethyst for some time now. Yet, surprised she was.

Amethyst, apparently tired of Pearl huffing as she revised, and insisted they go out. Off campus. Somewhere nice. But not too nice, Amethyst had made sure to add, because she wanted actual food. They had settled next to a small sea side restaurant, taking a seat out on the patio. The sun was going down, but the hot August air would pervade through most of the night. They had eaten and talked and laughed, and Pearl had admitted she had needed to get out of the dorm.

They hadn’t gone back after dinner. Instead they took a stroll about the small town, ending up, as they somehow always did, on the beach, staring out at the vast darkness. When the sun went down, the horizon was indiscernible. They sat for a long time.

Pearl look over to Amethyst, who was looking up at the clear night sky, pointing out common constellations with a smile on her face. It made Pearl smile, too. She felt her heart speed up as she listened to Amethyst talk. She didn’t know Amethyst knew so much about the night sky, but then, Amethyst always managed to surprise her.

“It’s getting late,” Pearl said during a moment of silence. “We should head back.”

Amethsyt sighed, looking over at her. “The beach is nice when I’m with you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper is unbubbling and uncorrupted

Steven and Jasper are yelling bc Jasper still thinks Steven is Rose

She talks about how she feels weak and how it’s all his fault and Steven runs toward Jasper and she thinks he’s attacking her 

She misses the block and he wraps his arms around her middle in a hug 

He just hugs her and he says he’s sorry

He’s not Rose

He isn’t his mother 

And the other crystal gems are there and Jasper is shocked that they’re just standing by 

And she puts her hand on his head for a second before pushing him away roughly 

But now no one is attacking her. They’re just watching, helping Steven back to his feet

It’s not like she has a chance of getting free. It’s four against one 

She she breaks down, angry as heck, and yells about how it isn’t fair 

About how Rose messed everything up 

And suddenly Steven is agreeing with Jasper bc yes she did 

She left everyone in the lurch and she should have stayed and delt with things he agrees

But she didn’t and now he’s here and he so desperately wants to help make everything right again 

To see his family happy

To have Earth safe 

And to make sure Jasper is okay too bc everyone deserves a chance 

And he understands now that maybe Jasper can never forgive them

That things aren’t always going to work out

That maybe the crystal gems vs Homeworld isn’t good vs bad 

Everything isn’t like in the movies

Even lonely blade or dogcopter number whatever had this moral grey plot 

But that he was still willing to give her a chance 

Even after ruby

Even after everything

And if they were going to unbubbling and heal all the currputed gems then they would need strong leadership 

And Jasper could do that 

And Jasper looks at the four of them

Shakes her head 

And asks why

And Steven 

That little star boy

Just says because she’s worth the chance


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis sat on the couch, watching as Pearl tidied up what mess the Crystal Temps had made while everyone else was in space. The beach house itself was empty, everyone having gone to the Big Donut to celebrate Greg’s return. Someone had needed to stay to watch the rubies, however, since they were contained but able to escape, so Pearl had volunteered. Lapis had stayed behind for reasons unknown to Pearl, but the way the other gem was looking at her put her already frayed nerves to the test. Eventually she put down the broom she had been sweeping with and sat next to Lapis, her hands clenched on her lap. “I understand you had a rather exciting time while we were gone,” Pearl said. “I was surprised to find the three of you here instead of at the barn.”

Lapis shrugged. “You can’t protect beach city from the country side.”

Pearl wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “Right, well, you seem to have accomplished that. Why didn’t you go celebrate?” 

“I know you. You don’t need to be alone right now. I was in the mirror, Pearl. I was aware. Of everything.”

Pearl swallowed, looking away. “I’m sorry, Lapis. If I had known you could be freed without destroying your gem, I would have.”

Lapis frowned, her eyes darkening at the mention of her entrapment. “I don’t want to talk about what you may or may not have know. I remember what you did when Rose left. She entrusted me to you shortly before that, and after she left, you would take me out and have me show you, over and over, scenes of her on the battle field or in the zoo or fighting one of the monsters you had fought together.” She swallowed. “I remember your words, Pearl.”

Pearl sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide. “I…


End file.
